koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshin Uesugi/Movesets
All the movesets for Kenshin Uesugi in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Squats as he grips his weapon with both hands and prepares to fire a burst of energy forward, charging for the projectile's final damage rate with each additional button tap. The effect of the move depends on the background of his equipped weapon. If a bird graces the weapon, he summons a fire bird to hit foes in a straight line in front of him. A canine symbol has him summon a cloud of energy to whirl around him. The emblem with crosses has him project a shikigami-like symbol forward, which explodes after flying forward a few moments. The "Bi" character summons a damaging aura of energy that tracks foe's movements for a time. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Rising lift slash outward to the left that launches foes. Hops into the air to chop them back to the ground, pancaking them with a shockwave. Lands with a turning slash outward that inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A scooping upward cut that stuns, then an outward slash (which slightly launches) into another launching slash (which inflicts charge drive launch as a launching slash), then ends the combo by charging forward with his sword positioned so that the flat end of his blade hits foes to his front with crashing knockback. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A mighty stomp as he gestures outward. More button taps increases the range of the shockwave. : , , , , , , , : Slashes inward a bit downward then to the left upward along the same line, then with a stab forward. Places his free hand close to his chest in a praying position as he spins his sword hand to perform five circular slashes, then finishes with a turning slash upward to the left. :Dashing : Brakes with a wide slash outward that knocks back. : , : A wide downwards swing outward. : , : Plants his sword into the ground, emitting a small quake. : : Lowers his torso to draw more power from his legs with each swing. Follows with a string of harsh two-handed slashes, stepping forward once after each cut. In his true musou version, he adds three quick slashes (the three final inputs of his C3 chain) before finishing. Mounted Moveset : , : Slice to his right that launches foes. : , , : Overhead chop that stuns. : , , , : Harsh downwards swing to his right. : , , , , , , : Series of swings to his right, including four circular swings before the finish. : : Series of slashes to his right. Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. His ground moveset was changed dramatically due to his attack type (Normal). Ground Moveset : : Same as before, only it instead always summons a cloud of smoke to whirl around him, clearing foes away from him. : , : Same as before, only with one input. : , , : Same as before, only with one input. : , , , : Same as before, but with only one input. : , , , , : An overhead chop that smashes his sword into the ground, causing a launching quake. Inflicts crashing knockback on airborne hit. : , , , , , : The original final input of his prior C3 chain, now as a single input. : , , , , , , : Lunges with his free hand forward, attempting to grab a nearby foe. If it connects, he hoists them off their feet with the same hand, then palms them away with a burst of energy. Unblockable grab, and has more range towards Kenshin's left. : , , , , , , , : Pauses for a bit then slashes outward to summon a cloud of energy to fly along the ground in front of him. It quickly slithers forward before it explodes. : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Gestures to manifest a cloud of smoke to circle around him twice as it grants him a free Special Skill 1 buff. Instantly breaks guards. : , , , , , , , , , , , : Same as before, only on the 4th-to-7th input, Kenshin slashes outward upward, then inward downward, horizontally sideways, then inward downwards before transitioning into the original final input finishers (which are on the 8th-to-12 inputs instead). : : Same as before, only the level 3 version grants him the giant mirror image buff. The Level 2 and 3 versions instead have Kenshin perform the 4th-to-6th inputs of his normal attack chain before the finisher. :R1 + : Summons a giant spiritual replica of his torso to mimic his movements. The afterimage increases the power of his normal attacks, and will not correspond to his current weapon element (as well as having hitboxes of its own). Naturally disappears over time, when Kenshin is hit too many times, or when Kenshin mounts his horse. :R1 + : Sends a shikigami forward. It hovers in the air for a moment before exploding in a damaging puff of smoke. :Personal Skill : (Omniscience) Guard against attacks from behind. Mounted Moveset : , : Slice to his right that launches foes. : , , : Overhead chop that stuns. : , , , : Harsh downwards swing to his right. : , , , , , , : Series of swings to his right, including four circular swings before the finish. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C9 and Level 3 Musou. His R1 attacks have also changed to be limited to one attack: :R1: Summons three giant images of himself to mimic his series of stabs forward. One image replica remains to continue copying his movements, granting him the same buff as his prior Special Skill. Disappears in the same manner as its Samurai Warriors 2 counterpart. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Quickly unleashes a radial shockwave. :Triple Attack 2: Releases a shockwave traveling from the ground at a considerable distance. :Triple Attack 3: Slams weapon unto the ground, causing a pillar of light to erupt. Samurai Warriors 3 Keeps the same moveset with the following changes. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Kenshin focuses his energy into his blade, then causing his giant image to appear behind him; the pair slam their swords into the ground in unison, creating a large forward sword beam along the ground. :Spirit Cancel: Holds his sword with both hands in front of himself as he charges forward. :R1: Functions the same as his R1 + . ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Speed. Loses the ability to use Spirit Charge and sidestep, but gains the ability to air dash and jump cancel; regains his C9 along with reprising a previous Type Action. :R1: Same as his original Special Skill/Type Action, only he first performs a rushing slash forward that knocks back. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Kenshin rolls forward through the air. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives forward to the ground with a wind-resistance aura and then scoops up his blade to unleash a vertical air wave that launches. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Same moveset with some alterations. : , , , , , , , , : Same as before, but the smoke cloud no longer circles around him twice and also no longer grants him his mirror image buff. : : Finisher changes to him conjuring a rain of fire around himself. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. Hyper Moveset : : Quickly slides forward with an outward slash to his left one-handed. Each odd-numbered input involves an outward slash, while each even-numbered input is an inward slash. : , : Fires a smoke orb in front that explodes soon after. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : Holds both hands together as he point his sword up to palm-strike forward, akin to his C6. : , , , : Same as his Hyper S2. : , , , , : Same as his Hyper S3. : , , , , , : Twirls his sword around in front to gesture two orbiting smoke orbs around himself, then swings his weapon outward to unleash a shockwave for the finisher. : , , , , , : Ends his Hyper Attack string with a leaping slamming slash. Fighting Style Category:Movesets